Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que pudo haber sido
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sora y Taichi recuerdan juntos su relación desde el día en que se conocieron....


Este fic es para celebrar mi primer año en esta página ¡¡Felicidades a mi misma!!

Y espero cumplir muchos más muajajaja (risa maléfica de digimon kaizer)

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen…**_

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen…**_

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… (gomen, me poseyó el espíritu de Bart Simpson)**_

**LO QUE FUE, LO QUE ES Y LO QUE PUDO HABER SIDO**

-¡Taiyou deja eso!.- gritó Sora viendo como el pequeño moreno de 4 años echaba la mano a la cazuela.- Taichi, este niño es igualito a ti.

-Quieres decir adorable, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Yagami con una socarrona sonrisa.

A la pelirroja se le dibujo una ligera sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, la fanfarronería de Taichi siempre le había hecho sonreír, volviéndose a la cazuela continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, la cena para su familia, Taichi se le acerco y con amabilidad se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Si quieres lo hago yo, tu deberías descansar.

-Estoy bien.- contestó en tono cansado.

-Si, estas bien embarazada.- replicó el moreno señalando el abultado vientre de Takenouchi.- vamos siéntate y deja que me ocupe, para eso estoy.

Sora se resistió a hacerle caso a su amigo, ya que si había algo que no soportaba era que la tratasen como una invalida solo por estar embarazada, pero Yagami era 100 veces mas terco que ella y tras un duro enfrentamiento consiguió que tomase asiento y le dejase a él continuar con la cena.

-Seguro que se te quema.- murmuró la muchacha entre dientes.

El portador del valor optó por hacer oídos sordos a esas palabras e intentar no estropear la comida que tanto le había costado preparar a Sora. Por lo que a la pelirroja solo le quedo resignarse, pero su pequeño enfado se le paso en el momento en el que sintió una patadita de su bebe. La joven comenzó a reír de inmediato mientras acariciaba con dulzura su vientre y susurraba cosas que solo podía escuchar su pequeño hijo no nato.

-¿Con quien hablas?.- preguntó el pequeño Taiyou acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Con el bebe.- contestó ella con naturalidad dejando al pequeño Yagami más desconcertado.

Sora sonrío con ternura al ver su carita de inocencia y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres notarlo?

El niño asintió ilusionado y corrió a sentarse sobre las piernas que le ofrecía Sora, una vez ahí dejo que la mujer guiase su pequeña mano hasta su vientre y se dedicaron a esperar. El niño que no sabía muy bien a que estaban esperando empezó a impacientarse, pero sonrío al sentir como un pequeño bulto se movía.

-Waa… ¿ha sido el bebe?.- preguntó un tanto alucinado, Sora asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba sintiendo esas pataditas.

Taichi contemplaba la escena cada vez más conmovido, y viendo a su pequeño hijo de esa forma, no pudo evitar verse a si mismo cuando tenia más o menos su edad y recordando ese momento comenzó a reír con nostalgia.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Sora sorprendida.

-Um… nada…- contestó este volviéndose a la cazuela de la que salía un sospechoso humillo.

-¿Nada?.- preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja en tono inquisidor.

Taichi no la miro, pero no hacia falta, notaba su mirada penetrándole en la nuca, de tal forma que no le quedo más remedio que ceder y explicarse a su amiga.

-Es solo, que me ha recordado a mi… yo también hacia eso con mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de Hikari.

-Eso es muy bonito…- contestó la compañera de Piyomon dulcemente.

-¿Y sabes lo mas gracioso?.- preguntó Yagami volviendo la vista hacia Sora.- que siempre que me acuerdo de eso, me acuerdo también del día en que te conocí…

-¿Ah si?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza recordando aquel día hace tantos años, Sora por el contrario parece que estaba intentando hacer memoria para recordar esos momentos y al ver las caras tan raras de esta, Taichi se dio cuenta de que no se acordaba para nada de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?.- preguntó el joven cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo!.- intentó defenderse la mujer.

-A ver, que paso…

-Eh… pues… eh… nosotros… mmm… fuimos al jardín de infancia y nos conocimos, no hay mas misterio.- dijo la portadora del amor, demostrando que realmente no recordaba ese día.

-Oh Sora… ¡no lo recuerdas!, ¿Quién es la despistada que carece de tacto ahora?… jajaja.- se burlaba el moreno de la angustiada mujer, hasta que esta perdió los nervios.

-¡Vale, tu ganas!, Don "recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso cuando teníamos 3 años", sorpréndeme ¡¿Qué paso?!.- grito finalmente Takenouchi un tanto furiosa por las burlas de su amigo.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer….

**FLASHBACK**

Un pequeño niño de unos 3 años y con un estrambótico peinado correteaba por el patio de la guardería de un lado a otro dando patadas a un balón más grande que su cabeza, hasta que le dio una patada demasiado fuerte y el balón fue a parar cerca de donde estaba sentada una niña pelirroja de su misma edad.

-¡¡¡Hola!!!.- saludo el niño mientras tomaba de nuevo el balón entre sus manos.

-Hola.- respondió tímidamente la niña. Y sin darle tiempo a respirar Taichi le tendió una mano y hablando a gritos dijo:

-¡¡¡Me llamo Taichi Yagami, tengo 3 años y vivo en Hikarigaoka ¿Cómo te llamas?!!!

-¿Por qué gritas?.- pregunto la niña un tanto alucinada por la efusiva presentación de este desconocido.

-¿Huh?

-¿Y por que llevas esas cosas tan raras en el cuello?.- pregunto la pelirroja con inocencia señalando las goggles que llevaba colgando Yagami.

-¡¡Porque soy muy valiente!!.- respondió algo que solo tenia sentido para él y luego volvió a gritar.- ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo te llamas?!!!!

-Yo… soy Sora Takenouchi, encantada.- se presento al fin la niña haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡¿Juegas?!.- volvió a gritar Yagami mostrando su balón.

-¿A que?.- pregunto la niña, algo evidente.

-¡Al futbol!, a mi me gusta mucho, te enseño, yo juego muy bien, ¿te gusta?.- grito el chico a todo correr con una sonrisa.

-No se como se juega..- contesto la pequeña Sora bajando la vista hacia las florecillas que traía en la mano.

-¡¡Es muy fácil!!, ¡dale patadas!

Taichi puso el balón en el suelo, esperando a que su nueva amiga le diese alguna patada, Sora lo miraba desconcertada, se dirigió hacia él, finalmente se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡No le has dado!.- protesto Taichi asomándose por encima del hombro de la pelirroja.

-No quiero jugar a eso.

-¡¡¿Por qué?!!

-Porque no me gusta.

-¡¡Si no le has dado!!

-Me da igual, mi mama dice que debo hacer cosas delicadas como mirar flores y jugar con mi "Necuco" (Nenuco).

Taichi frunció el ceño ante esa declaración ¿alguien al que no le gusta jugar al futbol?, era inconcebible para su pequeña mente, de modo que plantándose delante de Sora grito de nuevo.

-¡¡Pues a mi me gusta jugar con los "omans"!! (Action man) pero también me gusta el futbol, ¡¡¡¡juega al futbol!!!!.

El persistente niño tomo del brazo a su amiga e intento levantarla, pero Sora no se dejaba dominar fácilmente, finalmente la dura lucha acabo cuando entre el forcejeo las florecillas que Sora llevaba en su mano cayeron y Taichi inconscientemente las pisoteo, y al ver esa acción Takenouchi ardió de ira.

-¡¡Eran mis flores!!, ¡mi mama me las había dado!

-Ha sido sin querer….- se intento excusar el muchacho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sora ya había encontrado con que vengarse, y no era otra cosa que el valioso balón de su amigo.

-¡¡¡Pues mira yo que hago con tu balón!!!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja le propino una soberana patada al balón enviándolo al otro lado del patio y dejando a Yagami completamente alucinado.

-Waa… que patada…

Sora también estaba un poco alucinada, y no por su patada sino porque el hecho de darla había sido para ella de lo mas divertido.

-Ha sido diver.- dijo la pelirroja eufórica.- ¡¡Quiero darle otra vez!!

Y olvidando por completo sus florecillas, Sora correteo hacia el balón, seguida muy de cerca por Taichi que estaba de lo más feliz por haber encontrado esta nueva compañera de juegos.

**FIN DEL FALSHBACK**

-Si ya me acuerdo, pero ¿en que te recuerda eso a tu madre embarazada?.- preguntó Sora extrañada mientras rebuscaba por los armarios algo dulce que meterse a la boca…- estos antojos me van a matar…

-Eso viene después, la conversación que tuvimos después de que te diese una paliza jugando al futbol.- dijo Taichi con fanfarronería.

-¿Disculpa?, en tal caso seria yo la que te diese una paliza a ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, sino te acuerdas.

-¡Ya me acuerdo listo!.- se defendió la pelirroja de los continuos ataques de su amigo.

-Entonces sabrás a que me refiero…

-Si, algo recuerdo, tu madre estaba embarazada de Hikari…

-¿Tía Hikari?.- pregunto el pequeño Taiyou, que estaba escuchando la historia con expectación.

-Si, de tu tía Hikari..- empezó de nuevo Yagami sonriendo a su pequeño hijo.

**FLASHBACK**

Tras el ajetreado día jugando al futbol los dos pequeños amigos estaban descansando mientras esperaban que sus madres les viniesen a buscar.

-¡¡¡Juegas muy bien, si quieres podemos jugar tooodos los días!!!.- propuso Taichi gesticulando más de lo debido.

-Vale, yo vengo aquí todos los días.- aceptó la pelirroja con alegría.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Por ahí.- contestó señalando hacia la derecha.- no… creo que por ahí.- señalando hacia el otro lado.-… no, no por ahí….- señalando hacia el frente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por su pequeño lío mental.

-¡Pues yo no se donde vivo, por eso mi mama me viene a buscar!.- anunció el moreno con alegría.- pero es una casa muuuuuy grande, y vivo con mis papas y… y… y ¿sabes?…. ¡¡pronto viviré con mi hermanita!!.- gritó de nuevo completamente entusiasmado.

-¿Y porque no vives ahora con ella?.- preguntó Takenouchi con inocencia.

-Si vivo, pero esta dentro de mi mama, tengo que esperar a que salga para jugar con ella, por eso mi mama ahora esta así.- explicó el chico mientras se metía el balón de futbol por dentro de la camisa imitando la tripa de embarazada de su madre.

-¡Ala!, ¿y como se ha metido ahí?

-No lo se…

-¿Y como saldrá?

-Ummm…- Taichi se rasca la barbilla pensativo.-… no lo se.

-¿Y cuando saldrá?.- volvió a preguntar Sora emocionada.

-¡¡Eso si lo se!!.- grito el pequeño más emocionado.- dentro de… (empieza a contarse los dedos)… mmm ¡¡¡ 2 meses!!!

-¡Yo también quiero un hermano!, ¿Qué hay que hacer para tener uno?.- preguntó Takenouchi con expectación.

-Pues… mmm… no lo se… tienes uno cuando tu mama se pone muuuuy gorda.

-Entonces, si doy de comer mucho a mi mama y se pone muy gorda, ¿tendré un hermanito?.- preguntó Sora con entusiasmo.

-¡¡¡Seguro que si!!!… pero mientras tanto puedes jugar con la mía, cuando nazca… ¡¡¡estoy deseando que nazca!!!, ¡¡¡nos lo pasaremos muy bien jugando al futbol!!!.- gritó Taichi con brillo en la mirada.

-Pero Taichi, creo que los bebes no pueden jugar a esas cosas.- apuntó Sora pensativa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son muy pequeños, son como mi "Necuco"… tienes que esperar a que crezcan.

-¿Y cuanto tardan en crecer?

-No lo se…

-Jo…- se quejo el chico con tristeza puesto que ya había hecho un millón de planes para su futura hermana.- oye… ¡¡¡podré jugar contigo como si fueses mi hermanita!!!

-¡Claro!.- respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Jajaja… ¿tendré un hermanito si le doy de comer mucho a mi mama?.- se burlo Taichi recordando los inocentes pensamientos que tenían cuando eran niños.

-¡Cállate!.- interrumpió Sora las sonoras risas de su amigo.- no tiene gracia… estuve un montón de tiempo llenando a escondidas el plato de mi madre con el mío… total para nada, para rato iba a pensar que el que tenia que "llenar" a mi madre era mi padre.- habló la chica con frustración por no tener nunca un hermano pequeño.

Sora volvió a tomar asiento mientras miraba la hora con nerviosismo, Taichi observaba cada movimiento revolviendo el cazuelo de la comida, que ya estaba listo para servirse.

-Sora… ¿quieres cenar ya?.- pregunto el moreno con amabilidad.

Sora despertó de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta y mirándose de nuevo el reloj respondió:

-Prefiero esperarles…

-Bien…- dijo el moreno apagando el fuego y tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa.

El pequeño hijo de Taichi estaba de lo mas ilusionado comiéndose todas las galletas de la casa, mientras su padre y Sora reían al recordar lo bien que se lo pasaban en la guardería de Hikarigaoka, hasta que llegaron a uno de los peores momentos que recordaban de esa época, el día en que tuvieron que despedirse.

-No sabes lo que llore ese día, pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver.- dijo Sora sorprendiendo por completo a Yagami.

-¿En serio lloraste?, nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Ya bueno…

**FLASHBACK**

Taichi y Sora tenían alrededor de 7 años, eran compañeros de la primaria de Hikarigaoka. Habían pasado un par de meses desde la pelea entre Greymon y Parrotmon, o lo que para todo el mundo había sido un atentado terrorista. Ese día, Yagami se mostraba bastante triste, lo que desconcertaba a Sora, ya que Taichi era siempre de lo más vital.

-Taichi… ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó la chica acercándose a su amigo.

-No… nada.- contestó este sin despegar la vista de su balón que dejaba caer una y otra vez.

-Puedes decírmelo… ¿le ha pasado algo a Hikari?.- preguntó Sora con temor.

-¡No!, Hikari esta muy bien… es que…

-¿Si?

-No voy a poder seguir jugando al futbol contigo…

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Pues porque… porque… me voy.- dijo al fin el chico levantando la vista.

-¿A dónde?

-Fuera de Hikarigaoka, mis papas quieren ir a un sitio mas seguro… creo que nos vamos a Odaiba.

-¿Dónde esta eso?

-No lo se, pero esta lejos y no podré seguir viniendo al colegio aquí.

Sora no dijo nada, estaba realmente triste por perder a su mejor amigo, pero este se encontraba aún mas deprimido, además era más difícil para él, una casa nueva, un colegio nuevo, dejaba toda su pequeña vida atrás, por lo que haciendo gala de su comprensión apoyo su mano en el hombro de este y le dijo:

-Igual, puedo ir a visitarte algún día.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó levantando la cabeza a la vez que recuperaba la ilusión.

-Seguro… y jugaremos al futbol.

-En ese caso… toma.- dijo el moreno dando el balón a su amiga.- necesitaras practicar para ganarme.

-¿Eh?, yo juego mucho mejor que tu.- protestó Takenouchi tomando el balón entre sus manos y empezando a dar toques.

-Bueno… de todas formas quédatelo, así te acordaras de mi.- dijo Yagami con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- contestó esta con la misma sonrisa.

-Me tengo que ir ya.- dijo el chico al ver como su madre ya había llegado.

-De acuerdo….- dijo la pelirroja empezando a ponerse triste de nuevo.

-Nos vemos pronto Takenouchi.- se despidió el moreno dando un amistoso golpe en el brazo a su amiga.

-Hasta la vista Yagami.- susurró la chica mientras observaba alejarse a su amigo.

Y acto seguido unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras miraba el balón por el que se habían conocido hace 4 años.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Vaya, que emotivo.- dijo Taichi al mismo tiempo que luchaba con su hijo por la última galleta.

-Si llego a saber que te iba a ver 3 meses después en cuanto mis padres se mudasen también a Odaiba, para rato lloro.- se hizo la dura Sora mientras arrebataba a los Yagami la ultima galleta y se la metía en la boca para desesperación de estos.

La noche iba adueñándose cada vez más de su hogar, Sora no paraba de mirar el reloj pensativa, poniéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo que transcurría, por lo que Taichi decidió seguir recordando con ella su infancia, para que se pasase el tiempo más rápido.

-¿En serio tía Sora te rompió la nariz?.- preguntó Taiyou a su padre tras escuchar la ultima anécdota de Taichi.

-No hacia falta que le contases eso al niño.- bufó la aludida cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?, es verdad… eras una bestia…

-¡Y tu un bocazas!

-¡Y tu te picabas por nada!

-No es cierto, he tenido la paciencia de un santo contigo.- gritaba Sora en esta acalorada discusión con Taichi, hasta que Taiyou decidió intervenir y riéndose pregunto:

-¿Siempre os habéis llevado tan mal?

Sora y Taichi rieron también por ese comentario, decir que ellos se llevaban mal era como decir que Epi y Blas se llevaban mal. Discutían mucho y muy a menudo pero no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

-¡Claro que no hijo!, Sora y yo nos llevamos muy bien.- explicó Taichi con diversión.- no se lo digas a tu madre pero… hubo un tiempo en que fuimos novios…

-¿Cuándo paso eso?.- preguntó Sora completamente sorprendida.

-¡Sora!, no hace falta que disimules más, en nuestra primera aventura por el Digimundo, estabas coladita por mi.

-¡Eso es mentira!.- gritó Takenouchi subiéndosele los colores.

-Y no solo entonces, nuestra relación duro varios años.- siguió hablando Taichi mientras Sora perdía los nervios por momentos.

-Taichi, ¿has perdido la razón?

-Sora es verdad, no se porque no lo reconoces… además, ¿a caso has olvidado nuestro beso?

-No recuerdo ningún beso…

-¿Ah no?…

**FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Sora, Taichi y los demás digielegidos hubiesen regresado del Digimundo en su primera aventura. Estaban en el patio de la escuela primaria de Odaiba y Sora aprovechaba el momento para hablar con uno de sus amigos.

-Te queda bien, es muy bonita.- dijo Yamato señalando la horquilla que Sora lucia en su cabello.

-¿De verdad?, me la regalo Taichi por mi cumple.- respondió la joven ilusionada.

-Oh… que bien.- dijo el joven Ishida bajando la vista un tanto incomodo.

Y en ese momento, Taichi hizo su aparición completamente acelerado.

-Sora, tenemos que hablar.- dijo el moreno, luego miro a Yamato como diciendo "¿te importa?"

-Yo, ya me iba.- Yamato capto, al igual que todos los presentes, esa mirada y se fue dejando a los dos amigos solos.

-Taichi… has sido un poco borde ¿no crees?.- dijo Takenouchi un tanto desconcertada por la actitud que había mostrado frente a Ishida.

-¿Eh?.- pregunto el chico sin darle importancia al hecho de haber despachado a Yamato tan descaradamente.

-Nada… ¿que quieres?.- preguntó la pelirroja con cierta desgana.

-Si… a ver como te lo cuento…

Los dos amigos comenzaron a pasear por las instalaciones de la escuela, Taichi se mostraba pensativo y Sora estaba a la expectativa de lo que le iba a decir su amigo, y entonces es cuando este le hizo una proposición que hizo que parara en seco.

-Sora, creo que deberíamos besarnos.- dijo el joven como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Sora al fin descubrió que es lo que se siente cuando sufres una parada al corazón y al ver que no reaccionaba ante tal proposición, Taichi continuo con su estudiado plan.

-Veras todo tiene una causa… ¿te acuerdas de Takahiro Matsumoto?, el panoli del equipo de futbol… pues resulta que el otro día en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Makoto va y se beso con Midori Miyazaki, ¿te lo puedes creer?, ¡ese panoli ha besado a una chica antes que yo!, por eso he pensado que tu y yo podríamos… besarnos.- explicó Yagami intentando parecer lo menos penoso posible.

Poco a poco la información fue procesándose en la cabeza de Sora, y la furia fue llegando también a su cuerpo, hasta que estalló.

-¡¿Quieres besarme para estar a la altura de un panoli?!, ¡eso es lo único que te importa!

-Venga, piénsalo bien… algún día tendremos que besar a gente, no prefieres besarte primero conmigo, será divertido… somos amigos desde hace siglos, nos llevamos bien, y tenemos la suficiente confianza para decirnos si nos ha gustado o no y así poder mejorar para el futuro.

-¡Estas como una cabra!, no voy a besarte.- dijo Sora dando por concluido el tema.

-¿De verdad no tienes curiosidad?.- preguntó de nuevo el incansable Yagami.

-Eh… em… bueno…- empezó a dudar la portadora del amor a la vez que el rubor llenaba sus mejillas.

-Sora, estamos en edad de probar este tipo de cosas y sinceramente… me gustaría que mi primer beso fuese contigo.- reconoció el joven empezando a sonrojarse también.

Esas palabras llegaron directas al corazón de Sora, ¿en serio Taichi le había dicho eso?, finalmente con una mezcla de duda, miedo y emoción accedió a la petición de su amigo. De esa forma, los jóvenes quedaron en casa de Yagami esa misma tarde para darse su primer beso.

-Por fin has llegado, vamos entra.- le hizo pasar el moreno con una sonrisa.

Sora, que aún no sabia como se había dejado convencer para esto se mostraba de lo más nerviosa, a su vez Taichi se encontraba más hiperactivo de lo normal, por lo que en esta "cita" podría pasar cualquier cosa. Tras merendar y hablar un poco del colegio, los dos jóvenes ya se encontraban en el sofá dispuestos a acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

-Estas muy guapa.- dijo Taichi como si tuviese un guión.

-¿Y eso a que viene?.- preguntó Sora, que si ya estaba nerviosa, si le empezaban a decir piropos iba a acabar en la UVI por una subida de tensión.

-¡Intento ser amable!, en las películas hacen este tipo de cosas.- se defendió el chico.

-¡Pues aquí no!, vamos a lo que vamos y ya esta.- dijo la joven intentando quitar cualquier romanticismo a la situación.

-Como quieras…

Los chicos empezaron a acercar sus rostros, cuando estaban a milímetros Sora se lleno de pánico y apartándose propuso:

-Mejor si cerramos los ojos ¿no?

-Eh… si… de acuerdo, en las películas lo hacen así…

Esta vez con los ojos cerrados, Sora espero para recibir ese primer beso, hasta que se harto de esperar y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Taichi besando el muñequito de Winnie the Pooh de su hermana.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la joven con cara de repulsión.

Al escuchar su voz, Taichi abrió los ojos extrañado y pego un grito al ver que al que estaba comiendo la boca era a un osito de peluche y no a su amiga.

-Me confundí… jeje… esto de tener los ojos cerrados.- se intentó excusar el joven.

-¿Me has confundido con un muñeco de Winnie the Pooh?.- preguntó la pelirroja ofendida.

-Eh… eh… no… mejor… cerramos los ojos en el último momento y así no hay confusiones…

-Vale… pero a mi no me hagas lo que le hacías al muñeco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Pues eso!, nada de abrir la boca y babearme, que asco.- advirtió la muchacha con seriedad.

-¡Pero en las películas lo hacen así!

-¡No me importa lo que hagan en las películas!, si quieres un beso, será sin abrir la boca.

-Esta bien…- accedió el compañero de Agumon con desgana.

Parece que ahora si, los jóvenes estaban decididos, sus bocas eran separadas por escasos centímetros, Taichi ya había cerrado los ojos, Sora se disponía a cerrarlos y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar, pero en el último momento volvió rápidamente el rostro y avergonzada dijo:

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el moreno mientras se olía el aliento.- me he lavado los dientes.

-Es que… tu megustas.- se confesó rápidamente la chica para que no se le entendiese.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el joven extrañado.

-¡Que me gustas!.- gritó esta vez, dejando a su compañero petrificado.

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues eso, y no puedo besarte porque para mi es muy importante y para ti no significaría nada ya que solo lo haces para practicar y poder besar a otras chicas….- comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad la muchacha, teniendo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad.

-Sora, no digas tonterías, ¿Cómo te voy a gustar?, ¡¡eres mi mejor amigo!!.- dijo Yagami, haciendo gala de su poco tacto.

-¡Amiga!, ¡amiga!… ¡¡soy una chica!!.- protestó la muchacha empezando a sollozar por lo ciego que ha estado siempre su amigo.

-Eso… ya lo se… ¡no besaría a un tío!.- se excusaba el joven sin saber donde meterse.- lo que quiero decir es que para mi eres como mi mejor amigo, un colega con quien jugar al futbol y hablar de chicas y…

-¡¡¡Eres un imbécil Taichi!!!

Y con esto, Sora salió de esa casa entre lagrimas, dejando a su amigo completamente abatido y sorprendido por esta inesperada revelación.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Vale, si es verdad… hubo un tiempo en el que me gustabas un poquito.- reconoció Sora roja por recordar ese día.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos besado?.- preguntó Yagami pensativo.

-Pues que en vez de estar evitándote 3 meses hubiese estado 5.

-O igual yo me hubiese enamorado también de ti.- dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

-No alucines, que me gustases un poco cuando era niña, no significa que estuviese enamorada de ti ni mucho menos.- apuntó Sora, queriendo dejar las cosas claras.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, aún tengo presente el día que me rompiste el corazón.- dijo Taichi dramatizando mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y ponía cara de dolor.

-Deja de decir tonterías, tu tampoco estabas enamorado de mi y lo sabes.

-Bueno… pero eso no quita para que duela, ver como mi chica me rechazaba.

-Que exagerado eres.- dijo Sora levantándose y pasando la mano por el pelo a su amigo.- el chiquitín me aprieta la vejiga, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras Sora caminaba en dirección al baño, el pequeño Taiyou aprovecho para sentarse en las piernas de su padre y sorprendido pregunto:

-¿Tía Sora te rompió el corazón?

-Es una forma de hablar hijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, todo ocurrió el día que tuvimos nuestra primera y última cita como pareja…

**FLASHBACK**

Sora y Taichi se encontraban en la secundaria de Odaiba, meses antes de la Navidad en la que la pelirroja empezase su relación con Ishida. Takenouchi, tras finalizar su práctica de tenis, bromeaba con su mejor amigo por el recinto estudiantil.

-La verdad, que si llego a saber que la faldita de tenis te sienta tan bien, te habría echado yo mismo del equipo de futbol.- dijo Taichi con diversión.

-No seas idiota.- contestó Sora un tanto avergonzada.

-Es verdad, así pareces hasta una chica…

Y antes de que terminase la frase, Yagami fue consciente de que la había cagado, y más al ver la mirada fulminante que le echaba su amiga.

-Quiero… decir… que… estas… que…- tartamudeaba el moreno intentando salir airoso de ese comentario, hasta que Sora, que a estas alturas ya conocía de sobra la bocaza de su amigo, decidió no darle importancia a ese comentario y con una ligera sonrisa respondió:

-Ya se lo que quieres decir, baka…

-Bien…

Los jóvenes siguieron paseando por los campos de juegos, sin saber porque, Taichi no podía quitarle la vista de encima a su amiga, en estos años había cambiado mucho y poco a poco el moreno se empezaba a dar cuenta, de que esa joven estaba más adentro de su corazón de lo que se imaginaba, tal vez lo hubiese estado desde siempre, pero ahora era cuando estaba completamente seguro de ello. Por eso en un acto inesperado se armo de valor y le propuso uno de sus ridículos planes.

-Sora, creo que deberíamos tener una cita.

Y nueva parada en seco de Takenouchi, que volviéndose hacia su amigo pregunto con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-Si, veras… me he enterado de que Takahiro Matsumoto tiene novia y…

-Adiós Yagami.- cortó Sora como diciendo "no voy a volver a pasar por esto".

-Era broma, broma.- se apresuró a decir el chico reteniendo a su amiga del brazo.- lo que quiero decir es que… he pensado que podríamos quedar este sábado… como pareja.

Sora se volvió hasta Taichi, mirándole el rostro, intentando averiguar si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto o no, y realmente el rostro de Yagami reflejaba absoluta sinceridad.

-Taichi… no… no creo que sea buena idea.- se excusó la muchacha apartando la mirada.

-¿Por qué?, nos llevamos muy bien, seriamos una pareja genial, como cuando jugamos juntos al futbol ¡nuestra delantera era imparable!.- Sora sonrío al recordar esos días compartiendo equipo con su amigo, y entonces es cuando Taichi con una seriedad poco habitual le dijo.- y para mi eres muy importante y yo se que también lo soy para ti, solo una cita, nos lo pasaremos bien.

-Lo siento Taichi pero… no podemos tener esa clase de citas solo porque nos llevemos bien, debe de existir algo mas.- se excusó la muchacha que aún se mostraba un tanto reticente.

-Sora… sabes que entre nosotros siempre ha habido algo mas, déjame que te lo demuestre.

-Taichi…

Y una vez más, Sora volvió a acceder a las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo, no estaba muy convencida de tener esa clase de citas con él, pero la persistencia de Taichi siempre ha sido su mejor baza y con Sora la mayoría de las veces funcionaba. Al fin y al cabo solo sería una cita con su mejor amigo ¿Qué podría pasar?

De esa forma, ese mismo sábado, Sora y Taichi tuvieron su primera cita como pareja. Los chicos se lo pasaron realmente bien, desde pequeños siempre habían sabido como divertirse juntos y esa cita no había sido una excepción. Aunque no les resultó difícil, solo tuvieron que comportarse como amigos, igual que se trataban todos los días, la cosa se complico cuando Taichi, quiso pasar la barrera de la amistad.

-Ha estado muy bien Taichi, aún no puedo creer como te pudiste comer la pizza entera.- hablaba Sora mientras observaba el horizonte apoyada en el paseo marítimo.

-Sora…- llamo el moreno seriamente, esta se volteo extrañada por el tono de su amigo, y más extrañada se quedo cuando vio como Taichi, acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la joven apurada.

-Me debes un beso, ¿lo recuerdas?.- susurró el chico acercando sus labios a los de ella.

En ese momento, la joven pelirroja quedo paralizada, lo último que se esperaba era que Taichi intentase besarle, pero cuando este estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de ella, Sora, instintivamente, volvió un poco el rostro besando a su amigo en la mejilla, mientras susurraba:

-Lo siento… no puedo…

Taichi lo entendió en seguida y se separo unos centímetros, y acariciando el rostro de su amiga le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si puedes… ahora todo es diferente, Sora tu… me gustas, ahora para mi también es importante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la compañera de Piyomon solo pudo volver la vista, mientras apartaba delicadamente su mano del rostro, y tristemente susurró:

-Taichi… no digas tonterías, eres mi mejor amigo, mas que eso, eres mi hermano, no puedo gustarte de esa forma, tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Las cosas cambian y ahora entiendo cosas que antes no podía entender, como lo que siento por ti.- dijo el moreno haciendo que la chica le mirase de nuevo.

Esta situación le estaba poniendo en un apuro a la pelirroja, lo último que deseaba era hacer daño a su mejor amigo, pero es que realmente hacia tiempo que ya no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él, por ello intento excusarse tratando de poner un poco de sentido común al asunto.

-Venga Taichi, si solo quieres salir conmigo porque todos tus amigos empiezan a salir con chicas y tu no quieres quedarte atrás.

-¡No!.- se apresuró a desmentir el joven, mirada de desaprobación de la chica.- bueno… no se… igual influye… pero el caso es que si tengo que tener una novia, quiero que seas tu.

Viendo lo convencido e ilusionado que se mostraba Yagami a cada palabra, Sora al fin decidió dejarse de excusas y confesarle la verdad.

-Lo siento pero… tu tenias razón… nosotros no podemos gustarnos de esa forma… quiero decir que tu… yo… bueno, tu no me gustas de esa forma.

Al escucharlo, el joven Yagami quedo destrozado, estaba completamente convencido de que Sora tenia sentimientos por él y un rechazo así era lo último que esperaba que pasase.

-Pero Sora tu… yo ¿ya no te gusto?

-¡Claro que si!.- exclamó la chica tomando de la mano a su amigo.- pero no de esa forma que yo creía… cuando era pequeña estaba convencida de que estaba enamorada de ti… pero, no era cierto, lo se ahora porque… porque…

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el joven intentando mantener la entereza.

-Porque ahora si estoy enamorada y no es de ti.- confesó la portadora del amor bajando el rostro para no ver la expresión de su amigo.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, Sora no se atrevía a mirar a Taichi y Taichi aún estaba procesando esta inesperada noticia, haciéndose a la idea de que la había perdido, que ya no era él, el chico por el que Sora suspiraba. Entonces, el portador del valor supo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, cual sería su papel desde este día. En ese instante la pelirroja sintió como su amigo le levantaba el rostro y le sonreía como hacia siempre.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿De veras?.- preguntó la joven con desconfianza.

-Si, no te preocupes, todo esta bien… es una pena porque nosotros habríamos sido la pareja de moda en Odaiba… pero si no se puede, no se puede, tenia que intentarlo.- hablaba el portador del valor recuperando su humor habitual.

-Entonces… ¿amigos?.- preguntó la tenista, empezando a recuperar la sonrisa.

-¡No!.- contestó secamente el moreno.- ¡más que amigos!, como lo hemos sido siempre.

-Taichi, gracias.- dijo Takenouchi abrazándose con fuerza a su amigo.

-Para eso estoy….- dijo el chico a la vez que acariciaba el sedoso pelo de su amiga.- por cierto ¿Quién es?

Sora se apartó rápidamente del abrazo y con seriedad respondió:

-No te lo voy a decir…

-¡Oh, vamos!

-No le conoces.- se excusaba la mujer empezando a caminar rápidamente.

-¡Como que no le conozco!, Sora vuelve aquí y dime quien es, ¡necesito saber a quien tengo que amenazar de muerte!.- gritaba el moreno mientras seguía los pasos de su amiga.

-¿Amenazar?, no vas a amenazar a nadie, ¿lo ves porque no puedo contarte nunca este tipo de cosas?.- protestó la chica, recordando lo ultra protector que ha sido siempre Taichi con ella.

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor!, me preocupo por ti.

-¿Hermano mayor?, ¿Por qué demonios vas a ser tu el mayor?, ¡¡para tu información soy 6 meses mayor que tu!!

-Sora no seas terca… me enterare tarde o temprano, ¿es de nuestro curso?.- empezó a interrogar el joven.

-No…

-¿De nuestro instituto?

-No…

-¿Del club de tenis?

-No…

-¿Del de futbol?

-No…

-¿Me vas a decir a todo que no?

-No… ¡quiero decir si!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Lo ves, no fue para tanto exagerado, solo querías tener novia y me toco a mi.- dijo Takenouchi, que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta escuchando la historia de su amigo.

-¿Estas ahí?.- preguntó el moreno sorprendido.-… me hice el duro, pero me dolió… y cuando me entere que el susodicho era Yamato… quise hacerme el harakiri.

-¿Ya estas diciendo tonterías?, si siempre me has dicho lo mucho que te alegrabas de que fuese Yamato y no otro.

-¡Claro!, si tengo que elegir entre que mi mejor amiga salga con un panoli como Takahiro Matsumoto, o con mi mejor amigo, me quedo con mi mejor amigo, aunque sea Yamato.- explicó Yagami, en tono de humor, luego fingiendo tristeza otra vez añadió.-… pero lo que mas me dolió no fue que tu dejases de ser mi chica y fueses la de Yamato sino que… yo dejase de ser tu chico…

-Venga, tu siempre serás mi chico, y lo sabes.- dijo Takenouchi adentrándose en la cocina y revolviendo de nuevo el cabello de su amigo.

Este levanto la cabeza hacia la pelirroja y como un niño pequeño protesto:

-Si claro, soy tu chico pero te acuestas con otro.

-¡Taichi!

El joven, con la sonrisa en el rostro se levanto de su asiento y tomando a la pelirroja de las manos le pregunto con picardía.

-Reconoce que siempre quisiste pasar…- antes de terminar la frase observo a su hijo, que se encontraba expectante a cada palabra que pronunciaba su padre, y dirigiéndose a él le gritó.- ¡Taiyou ve al baño a hacer pis!

-¡No tengo ganas!.- protestó el pequeño Yagami.

-Oh, claro… no tienes ganas, pero luego te pasaras todo el camino de vuelta a casa pidiéndome que pare para mear, ¡pues no parare!, ¡ve ahora!

Al niño no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer las ordenes de su padre, y cabizbajo salio en dirección al baño, cuando vio que ya estaba lejos, Taichi se dirigió otra vez a Sora y continuo con lo que estaba hablando.

-A lo que iba… no me niegues, que aún tienes esa espinita clavada de tener una tórrida aventura sexual conmigo.

Sora estalló a carcajadas, mientras se apartaba de su amigo y tomaba de nuevo asiento.

-Oh, Taichi… de verdad que no…

-¿Ah no?… ¿y que paso una semana antes de tu boda?.- preguntó el joven de una manera triunfal mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

Las carcajadas de Sora se silenciaron en el acto, y seriamente se excusó.

-Estaba confusa…

-Me deseabas.

-Y borracha…

-Me deseabas.

-¡Y había discutido con Yamato!

-Me deseabas mucho.

**FLASHBACK**

A pocos días del enlace matrimonial entre Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida, estos tuvieron una fuerte discusión que acabo con la decisión de Yamato de dejarlo todo e irse. Taichi ajeno a todo esto se dirigía de lo más feliz al apartamento de sus mejores amigos para mostrarles el esmoquin que luciría para su boda. Pero su cara cambio por completo cuando llego al lugar y lo único que se encontró fue a Sora sentada en el sofá rompiendo papeles y más papeles.

-Sora… ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó el muchacho mientras depositaba con cuidado su resplandeciente esmoquin sobre la mesa.

-¿Huh?… um….

Esos sonidos incoherentes fueron la única respuesta de la pelirroja, que levanto la vista para ver quien era el que la perturbaba en ese momento, para acto seguido volver a clavarla en los papeles que continuaba haciendo pedazos.

Yagami, se dio cuenta en seguida que algo no iba bien, Sora estaba horrible, clínex esparcidos por todos lados y una botella de sake casi vacía.

-Sora, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- volvió a preguntar seriamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella.- ¿le ha pasado algo a Yamato?

Sora clavo una mirada asesina a su amigo, para luego volver a llevarla hacia los papeles, y mientras los rompía en dos dijo con evidentes signos de embriaguez.

-¡Se suspende la boda!… genial… ya no tendré que pensar donde siento a la golfa de mi prima…- continuó hablando sola, mientras rompía todos los planos de las localizaciones de las mesas para su banquete nupcial.

Taichi, le aparto los papeles, y tras esconder también la botella de sake, poso las manos en sus hombros y le pregunto con amabilidad.

-A ver ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Viendo la cara de seriedad que había puesto a su amigo, Sora no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas mientras intentaba buscar su botella de licor.

-¿Buscas esto?.- preguntó Taichi sosteniendo la botella en su mano.

-¡¡Siii!!, muy bien, dame.

-No vas a beber más.

-Si, si, dámela.- insistió la chica abalanzándose hacia su amigo.

-¡Que no!

Volteándose un poco bebió todo lo que quedaba en la botella de un trago, dejando a Sora completamente alucinada y muy molesta.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡era mía estúpido!

-Bueno, pues toma.- respondió el chico devolviéndole la botella vacía.

-Imbécil… seguro que tengo más.- farfulló la portadora del amor mientras se levantaba, pero al ver como toda la habitación giraba alrededor de ella, volvió a sentarse mareada mientras decía.- creo que no quiero más.

Taichi observo toda la acción de su amiga, y una vez que estuvo de nuevo sentada le pregunto con preocupación.

-Sora ¿Por qué te has emborrachado?, si tu nunca bebes…

-Bueno… no todos los días te libras de cometer el mayor error de tu vida… ¡¡¡tengo que celebrarlo!!!

-¿Te refieres a eso que has dicho de suspender la boda?, Sora venga cuéntame que ha pasado, seguro que no es para tanto.

-Es un egoísta que solo piensa en él, no puedo casarme con alguien así, ¡¡quiero que mi marido se interese por mi!!, no creo que sea pedir tanto.- habló la chica, mientras rebuscaba no sabemos el que.

-Oh venga, a Yamato le importas mucho, y lo sabes.- intentaba aconsejar el moreno mientras ayudaba a buscar a su amiga, algo que ni sabia lo que era.

Pero esas palabras fueron el detonante para que Takenouchi estallase y mirándole con furia gritó:

-¡Eso es mentira!, ¡¡¡no tienes ni idea!!!, ¡¡si le importase un poco me lo demostraría!!

-Bueno… eh… yo… creo… que el… te lo demuestra.- tartamudeó Yagami realmente asustado por lo furiosa que se había puesto su amiga.

-¿Si?, ¿tu crees?, ¡mira!, ¿te gustan?.- preguntó mostrándole una foto de un centro de flores.

-Eh… si, están bien.

-¡Pues están no eran las que elegí!… y Yamato ni se ha dado cuenta cuando se las he mostrado hoy… ¡elegí lirios!, ¡lirios blancos!, mas bien elegimos, él estaba de acuerdo… y esto… esto… ¡¡¡no son lirios blancos!!!

-Sora… ¿has suspendido tu boda por unas flores?.- preguntó Taichi asustado a la par que extrañado.

-¡Eres imbécil!.- gritó la chica fuera de si.- no tiene nada que ver con los lirios… ¡es todo!, ¿sabes quien eligió el restaurante? ¡yo!, ¿y el menú?, ¡yo!, ¿y las invitaciones?, ¡yo!… ¡¡todo yo!!, ¡a él no le interesa para nada esta estúpida boda!, y cuando le pido que muestre un poquito más de interés, va y se enfada diciéndome que no tiene tiempo para esos ridículos detalles ¡¡¿ridículos detalles?!!, ¡¡¡es nuestra boda Yamato!!!, ¡¡perdona que para ti nuestra boda signifique ridículos detalles!!… ¡¡ya veo lo que te preocupas por mi!!, ¡¡cretino!!…

Sora siguió despotricando incoherencias como si estuviese reviviendo la discusión que había tenido con su prometido, mientras Taichi le miraba cada vez más aterrado. Y cuando vio que se calmo un poco, el portador del valor se atrevió al fin a intervenir.

-Venga, ahora no puedes verlo, pero Yamato esta realmente ilusionado por esta boda, créeme.- dijo el compañero de Agumon mientras pasaba su brazo por alrededor de la chica.

-No le defiendas Taichi, no le importa… como nunca le ha importado nada de lo que hago.- empezó a sollozar Takenouchi escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

-No digas eso, él te adora, te ama mucho más de lo que imaginas.- dijo el moreno descubriendo el rostro de su compañera.

-¿Y por que no me lo demuestra?

-Bueno… seguro que tiene su manera de demostrarlo.

-¡Pues yo no lo veo!, lo único importante para él, es él mismo, y después ¡él otra vez!, nunca ha estado cuando le he necesitado… la única persona que esta cuando le necesito… es… eres tu.- confesó la joven volviendo la cara hacia la de su amigo.

-No es cierto, Yamato también esta… ¡¡mucho más que yo!!.- excusaba el moreno a su amigo mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás debido a que Sora no dejaba de acercarse a él.

-Eres tu… como he estado siempre tan ciega, eres tu… solo tu… debería casarme contigo.- siguió la chica acercando su rostro más al del moreno.

-Eso no seria una buena idea.- dijo Yagami deteniendo las manos que Sora había puesto en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no funcionaria… hace tiempo que nos dimos cuenta de eso… venga descansa un poco.- dijo el moreno que ya no sabia que hacer para evitar que Sora se le acercase más.

Pero la pelirroja ya estaba dispuesta a todo, en ese momento en su mente la idea de casarse con Yagami en vez de con Yamato le sonaba realmente perfecta y acercando la cara casi hasta juntarla con la de Taichi susurró:

-Te debo un beso ¿recuerdas?…

Pero antes de que pudiese pagarle esa deuda, fue Taichi el que volteo la cara esta vez, y abrazando a su amiga, le susurro al oído.

-No cometas el mayor error de tu vida.

La mujer rompió a llorar, en el hombro de aquel hombre, y apartándose un poco grito con desolación.

-Tu dijiste que funcionaria, ¡nuestra delantera era imparable!

-Me equivoque.- contestó el chico limpiando las lagrimas de su amiga.- llevarse bien, no es suficiente, lo nuestro nunca funcionaria, ¿y sabes por que?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te amo, al igual que tu no me amas a mi, somos demasiado amigos como para amarnos de esa forma.

-Soy una idiota.- comenzó a llorar de nuevo la chica.- ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de ti?

Automáticamente, Taichi volvió abrazar a su amiga, y así estuvo consolándola durante horas, dejando que se desahogase en sus brazos, como siempre había hecho. Hasta que ambos sintieron la silueta de un hombre observándoles, Sora alzo la vista un poco y susurro su nombre.

-Yamato…

Al escuchar eso, Taichi también alzo la vista, y separándose del abrazo que le unía a su amiga, se levanto hacia el rubio, que ni se molesto en mirarle, mantenía todo el rato la mirada en su prometida.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que salio de sus labios, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Yamato.- volvió a decir esta empezando a dibujársele una sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Viendo esa escena, Yagami también sonrío, y capto en el acto que debía desaparecer de ahí, por lo que recogiendo su esmoquin dijo con alegría.

-Me voy… aún tengo que escribir el discurso para vuestra dichosa boda...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-No estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento ese día.- dijo Sora mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Si, menos mal que soy un caballero respetuoso y que no me aproveche de tu estado de embriaguez.- dijo Taichi, tirándose flores a él mismo.

-Gracias.- contestó Sora mirando a su amigo.- si no es por ti, lo habría estropeado para siempre y no tendría nada de lo que ahora me hace tan feliz.

Taichi se contagio de la sonrisa que se le dibujaba a Sora cada vez que miraba hacia su vientre y levantándose para buscar un vaso de agua y con su característica fanfarronería dijo:

-Si te soy sincero, no creo que hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros, si te hubiese seguido el rollo, nos hubiésemos besado, tu te sentirías la mujer mas afortunada del mundo porque habrías experimentado el mejor beso de tu vida… pero… seguro que acto seguido te habrías puesto a lloriquear llamando a tu Yamato… ¡Yamato!, ¡Yamato!…

-¡Cállate!.- ordenó la mujer aguantándose las risa por las burlas de su amigo, pero este ni se inmuto y continuo imitándole con diversión.

-¡Yamato te quiero tanto!, ¡Yamato!, ¡mi Yamato!, ¡Yamato!, ¡que toca en un grupo!, y es tan dulce y tan bueno, y tan amable… ay cuanto quiero a mi adorado Yamato, ¡Yamato!

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?.- interrumpió el rubio, que acababa de llegar y estaba un poco alucinado por la cantidad de tonterías que estaba diciendo Taichi.

-¡Yamato ya has vuelto!.- anunció Sora con alegría al ver a su esposo.

-¡Yamato ya has vuelto!.- imitó acto seguido la voz de Sora Taichi.-… venga dame un besito.

Mientras Taichi se acercaba al apurado y estupefacto Yamato un remolino rubio atravesó la cocina a toda velocidad aterrizando en las piernas de Sora.

-¡Mami!.- dijo la pequeña abrazándose a la pelirroja.- y mi hermanito ¿Donde esta?

-Hola cariño.- contestó esta acariciando el suave pelo de su primogénita.- tu hermanito sigue aquí, ¿Dónde va a estar sino?

-¿Se ha movido?.- preguntó la niña acariciando el vientre de su mama.

-Un poco…

-¡Yo lo note!.- anunció Taiyou ilusionado.

-¡Taiyou!.- saludó con alegría la pequeña Ishida, luego ofreciéndole una bolsa de gominolas le preguntó.- ¿quieres?, me las ha comprado mi papa.

-¡¡Gracias!!

Y mientras los niños interactuaban, Yamato al fin había conseguido librarse de los empalagosos abrazos de Yagami y por fin podía acercarse a su mujer.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido?.- preguntó mientras se agachaba y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla, luego pasando la mano por el vientre pregunto con dulzura.- ¿te has portado bien con mami?

-Si, se ha portado muy bien.- contestó Sora a la vez que acariciaba la mano de su esposo.

-Por cierto, toma.- dijo mientras ponía un paquete sobre la mesa.- el tofu como lo preparaba tu madre cuando eras niña, me retrase tanto porque ya conoces a tu madre, empezó a jugar con la niña, a decirme que la llames, que vayamos a comer el domingo, que pongas los pies en alto, que te cortes el pelo… y… además, ya que estaba ahí, aproveche para traerte esto.

Yamato le puso un ramillete de lirios a su esposa en la cara, y esta al verlos se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo, esos pequeños detalles eran la forma que tenía Yamato de demostrar lo mucho que le importaba su esposa, esta los acepto encantada con una sonrisa de felicidad. Pero al hombre había algo que no le cuadraba y es que de normal, cuando Sora tenia un antojo lo devoraba en el acto y con el tofu, no había sucedido eso, es más, la pelirroja lo contemplaba con cara de asco.

-Mi amor, ¿no quieres el tofu?

-Es que… tardaste tanto que se me paso el antojo… y ahora viéndolo, creo que he descubierto que me da nauseas, lo siento.- se excuso la portadora del amor haciendo esfuerzos para no vomitar.

-Genial….- contestó este abatido mientras apartaba el plato de la mesa y lo llevaba hasta la encimera.

Y la sorpresa se la llevo cuando se dispuso a hacer la cena y vio que ya estaba hecha.

-Cariño, te he dicho que haría la cena cuando volviese, tu no debes hacer esfuerzos.

-Otro.- murmuró Sora molesta.- ¡Yamato estoy embarazada, no enferma!, puedo hacer cosas.- terminó de decir mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cazuelo.

-Claro cariño, solo quiero que estés bien, seguro que esta delicioso..- dijo Yamato con cierto temor por haber despertado la furia de Takenouchi.

-¡Le ayude yo!.- anunció Yagami con ilusión.

-Entonces seguro que esta asqueroso.

-¡Yamato!.- reprochó la mujer a su esposo.

-Es broma, en serio gracias por cuidar de Sora, puedes irte ya.- despachó descaradamente Yamato a su amigo.

-¡Yamato!.- volvió a recriminar su esposa, luego dirigiéndose al moreno.- ¿no os queréis quedar a cenar?

-Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos ya, le prometí a mi esposa que volveríamos pronto.- se excusó Yagami, tomando la chaqueta de su hijito.- ¡Taiyou despídete, nos vamos!

El niño apareció corriendo seguido de Aiko, y mientras se ponía la chaqueta completamente acelerado decía con ilusión.

-Papa, yo también quiero un hermano, como el que va a tener Ai-chan.

-Claro hijo y yo quiero hacerlo… pero tu madre… a ver si esta noche hay suerte.- dijo esto último guiñando un ojo con picardía al matrimonio Ishida.

-Taichi…- susurró Sora mientras negaba con la cabeza con desesperación.

-Tai-chan, si quieres cuando nazca mi hermanito, podemos compartirlo.- dijo Aiko emocionada.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó este más emocionado aún.

-¡Siii!

-¿Has oído papa?, ¡podré jugar con el hermanito de Ai-chan!.- anunció Taiyou con el brillo en la mirada.

-Si bueno… ya veremos.- se apresuró a contestar Yamato, ya que no tiene ninguna intención de dejar que ese niño se acerque a su preciado bebe.

Taichi tomo la mano de su hijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguido por el matrimonio Ishida, una vez en el jardín, Taiyou se apresuro a correr al coche de su padre, ya que hacia un poco de frío y Taichi se despidió de sus amigos.

-Bueno, nos veremos pronto, y Sora me ha encantado recordar nuestra infancia juntos.- dijo con una sonrisa, acto seguido comenzó a dirigirse también al coche, pero se detuvo cuando, inesperadamente, Sora grito:

-¡Espera Taichi!.- volviéndose a su marido.- lo siento Yamato, pero ya sabes que no me gusta deber nada a nadie.

Sin mas preámbulos la pelirroja tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y le ofreció un dulce beso, ante la sorpresa de Taichi que no le dio tiempo ni a saborearlo y la estupefacción de Yamato, que no le dio tiempo ni a tener un ataque al corazón. Cuando finalizó, ambos se quedaron con una cara un poco rara.

-Definitivamente no habría funcionado.- dijo Sora extrañada, por lo decepcionante que había sido ese beso.

-No, no habría funcionado.- repitió Taichi, con un sabor más extraño aún.

Al instante, el moreno tuvo que empezar a correr, cuando Yamato, con la ira en la mirada grito:

-¡¡Estas muerto cabronazo!!

-¡Ha sido tu mujer!, ¡ni siquiera me ha gustado!.- se excusaba el moreno retrocediendo mientras Sora sujetaba como podía a su marido.

-¡Encima tienes el valor de decir que mi Sora besa mal!, ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?!.- decía Ishida tratando de agarrar a su amigo por el pescuezo.

-No es que bese mal… simplemente… no… congeniamos de esa forma… ¡debería alegrarte!, ¡Sora por favor dile algo!.- suplicaba el joven sintiendo la mano de Yamato estrangulándole.

-Yama cariño, se lo debía… no ha sido nada, es como mi hermano, igual que cuando bese a Takeru.

Y nueva parada cardiaca para el pobre Ishida, que apartando por un momento su mirada asesina de Yagami, se volvió a su esposa y grito no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-¡¿También has besado a mi hermano?!

En ese momento, Sora descubrió lo que es el pánico de verdad y trato de excusarse lo mejor que podía, puesto que siempre había dado por hecho que su marido ya conocía esa divertida anécdota.

-Bueno… hace siglos… empezaba en la secundaria y quería fardar de novia mayor… ¿no te lo conté?

-¡No!, no me lo contaste, esto es increíble, yo recorriendo la ciudad, aguantando una chapa de tu madre de 2 horas para conseguir tus dichosos antojos que luego desprecias y tu me lo pagas besando a mi mejor amigo ¡perfecto!.- siguió Yamato fuera de si.

-Ey… si es… tas enfa… dado ahora co… n ella, pu… edes sol… tar… me.- tartamudeó Taichi que continuaba siendo estrangulado por Yamato, este le soltó y Yagami pudo recobrar poco a poco el color natural de su cara.

-Oh, Yamato… no es culpa mía… son las hormonas ¡¡hormonas!!… ¡¡es el bebe el que me hace hacer tonterías!!.- lloriqueaba la pelirroja, recurriendo al comodín de "estoy embarazada, cuídame".

-Claro, ahora le echas la culpa a tu hijo no nato.- dijo Yamato con cierta molestia.

-Pero Yama yo… ah… a… au…- empezó a sonreír de nuevo cuando noto las pataditas de su bebe, y tomando la mano de su marido y apoyándola en su vientre pregunto.- ¿lo notas?

-¿Eh?.- dijo este aún no muy convencido, hasta que noto como se movía un pequeño bulto del vientre de su esposa.- oh… si… ya lo noto…

La sonrisa se apodero automáticamente de la cara del rubio, olvidando cualquier tipo de enfado, Sora se quedo contemplando la cara de felicidad de su esposo e instintivamente le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro de haberme casado contigo… te amo.- le dijo, haciendo que Yamato no pudiese evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se adueñase de su cara.

Mientras tanto, Taichi ya había conseguido recuperar su respiración normal y sin querer interrumpir demasiado dijo:

-Bueno me voy ¿eh?

-¡Espera!.- le llamó Yamato.- ven, pon la mano.- le dijo emocionado ofreciendo el vientre de su esposa.

Este puso la mano, y también sintió como ese inquieto bebe pataleaba.

-Va para futbolista..- dijo con una sonrisa.-… deberíais llamarle Taichi.

-Ni lo sueñes.- respondió el matrimonio Ishida al unísono.

-Tenia que intentarlo.- se excusó el hombre intentando dar pena.

Yamato miro a su amigo, miro a su esposa, no lo podía negar Sora y Taichi siempre tendrían una relación especial y con los años había aprendido a aceptarla, ya no podía estar celoso de Taichi como cuando era un adolescente, y a pesar de que cuando ha visto como su mujer besaba a su amigo ha deseado enterrarlo vivo, no sin antes haberle amputado todas las protuberancias de su cuerpo, no podía enfadarse con él, era Taichi, no solo el mejor amigo de Sora sino también su mejor amigo.

-Voy a calentar la cena, nos vemos Taichi.

Se despidió dando una amistosa palmada a su amigo, dirigiéndose al interior de su hogar y dejando que los dos amigos pudiesen despedirse en intimidad.

-Esto Sora… la próxima vez que quieras besarme, no lo hagas delante de tu marido, casi me mata.- advirtió el moreno con diversión.

-No creo que haya una próxima vez.- dijo Sora con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Papa vamos!.- se oyó como gritaba el pequeño Taiyou desde el coche.

Taichi le hizo una señal con la mano y dando un beso a su amiga en la mejilla le dijo:

-Hasta otra, cuídate.

-Tu también… y gracias por todo.- dijo la chica de repente, dejando a Taichi un poco confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-No se… por todo, por estar siempre ahí, por preocuparte por mi, por no ser solo mi amigo, por ser el hermano que nunca tuve.- explicó la chica con una sonrisa.

Taichi también sonrío y bajando la mirada comenzó a dirigirse hasta su choche, no sin antes levantar la mano en señal de saludo y gritar:

-Nos vemos pronto Takenouchi.

-Hasta la vista Yagami.- susurró Sora observando como Taichi se montaba en el coche, para acto seguido encaminarse ella también hacia su hogar.

-**OWARI**-

N/A: ¿esto no se considera taiora verdad?, porque sino he de decir que este será mi último fic debido a que tendré que cortarme las manos ahora mismo, no tengo nada en contra del taiora, aparte del hecho obvio de que si hay taiora no puede haber sorato y eso incumpliría mi primera y única norma como pseudo escritora… ¡¡¡escribir siempre **SORATO**!!!. Lo que sea, es mi visión de como puede ser la relación de estos dos, porque adoro a Taichi, se me ocurrió esto, y como lo que pasa por mi alocado cerebro llega a mis maléficas manos, lo escribí jajajaja…

Y ya de paso aprovecho para felicitaros el año, espero que el 2010 os traiga todo lo que no os trajo el 2009, y si el 2009 ya os trajo todo lo que deseabais, que el 2010 os lo mantenga!!!!

¡¡Gracias por leerlo!! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
